Styli Universe
1993 - 1994 The competition "International Football Cup" is founded by the "Modern Football Comitee". It happens in August and the 8 participants were France (founders), England (co-founders), Italy (co-founders), Austria (co-founders), Germany, Poland, Australia and Brazil. In December 1993, the Modern Portuguese SuperLeague started, getting later his 2nd division in 1997 and his 3rd one in 2013. Finally, in 1994, the Competição Porto happened, a friendly tournament divided into 2 phases between the many freguesias of the Porto region in Portugal, and the Europe tournament too, between teams from the 4 founders of the MFC. * 1993 International Football Cup * 1993 - 94 Portuguese SuperLeague * 1994 Torneio do Porto * 1994 MFC Founders Cup Champions 1994 - 1995 After June 26, the Pre-season started. At the start of July 1994, a reunion happened, the "MFC 1994 - 1995 Season Planning Reunion and Presentation". The following competitions were revealed: * The return of the Portuguese SuperLeague, with 10 teams now, from August to February. * The return of the International Football Cup, this time in December and with 14 teams. * The return of the MFC Founders Cup in June of 1995. * 3 new competitions in France, the MiniLigue Française, the Coupe du Nord and the Coupe du Sud. ** MiniLeague Française will consist of 6 teams, the best from the Coupes and will happen from February to May. ** The "Coupes" will be organized by F.MFC-SFNF and will deccur from September to November. Every district participates. * European Cup, in May, between 20 exclusively European countries that did not participate in the IFC. * 1994 - 95 Portuguese SuperLeague * 1994 Coupe du Nord * 1994 Coupe do Sud * 1994 International Football Cup * 1995 French MiniLeague * 1995 MFC European Cup * 1995 MFC Founders Cup Champions 1995 - 1996 Pre-Seasong Starting the new season, Gap FC, as a proud french champion, went on a tour to the other main MFC country, Portugal, trying to defeat the reigning team, AUC Porto, and a smaller one as a goodbye, FC Funchal. Auxerre also went to Portugal to match against Lisbonense, AUC Porto and Escalabitano. Açores, meanuhile, uent to France to fight the North parts, UC Paris and FC Reims. Season Planning On July 1995, a reunion at the MFC HQ decided the following competitions would be made in the year: * 1995 MFC SuperCups * 1995 - 1996 Portuguese SuperLeague ** The previous editions were a success ** A deal with Adidas was made ** FC Funchal and Escalabitano received more financial support. ** Part One (August-November 1995) / Part 2 (January-April 1996) * 1995 Coupe du Nord ** Based on a better organization and less teams. ** Luxembourg not included * 1995 Coupe du Sud ** Based on a better organization and less teams. ** Monaco not Included. * 1995 - 1996 International Football Cup ** This time, the competition got reduced to only 12 teams and will happen from ~10 Dec to ~10 Jan * European Cup will only happen in 1997. * 1996 MFC Founders Cup ** More teams because of downfall. * 1996 MiniCopa d'España de MFC * 1996 MFC Cup of England